Manhã de Sábado
by ruppa2.0
Summary: Porque ele amava sábados e os sábados amavam eles. (história inicialmente publicada por mim no nyah em 10/12/2012)


Ele fez seu habitual ritual, inspirou e expirou pesadamente para depois se espreguiçar. Então abriu os olhos lentamente para se acostumar com a luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas da cortina.

Quando conseguiu deixar a visão menos desfocado, viu roupas jogadas no chão. Só então percebeu que estava nu.

Sorriu maliciosamente ao lembrar-se da noite passada.

Havia brigado com ela por fazer um comentário sobre a sua comida, não que desgostasse da comida dela. Ele amava tudo que aquela mulher fazia, mas a comida dela variava assim como seu humor, e ela andava muito estressada, então sua comida ficava um tanto quanto... Queimada.

Lembrou-se dela dizer o quanto ele era ingrato, pois chegava cansada do trabalho e ainda se importava de cozinhar para ele, mas não ligou. Ela gritava com ele por ser um preguiçoso, incapaz de fazer a própria comida, mas também não ligou.

Tudo que conseguia pensar era como ela ficava linda com a sua blusa branca meio folgada dentro da saia de couro justa, modelo secretaria. Com seu coque com alguns fios soltos, que davam a ela um ar de executiva sexy. E como ela ficava irresistível com aquela pose mandona, com uma mão na cintura e a outra apontando o dedo para ele.

Não resistiu. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a beijou.

Não importasse quanto tempo passasse a sensação daquele beijo sempre seria a mesma, sensação de primeiro beijo, de paixão com gostinho de quero mais. Ela relutou, tentou se esquivar do seu encalço, desviar do seu beijo, mas ele não deixou.

Ela resmungava que ele não podia fazer isso toda vez que brigassem, enquanto ainda se debatia como uma fera raivosa. Mas com o tempo ele aprenderá dominar a fera, aprenderá calar a sabe-tudo que amava de um jeito que ela ficasse sem raciocínio, sem palavras. Amava esse poder que tinha sobre ela, amava ainda mais saber que ela gostava. Confirmava isso toda vez que ela saia meio grogue de seus lábios.

Não demorou muito para que ela se entregasse na mesma intensidade ao beijo faminto que lhe dera. Ela lhe arranhava a nuca e ele se arrepiava. Então ela sorria entre as bocas coladas, por saber que também tinha poderes sobre ele.

O beijo foi ficando mais urgente, mais quente, não demorou muito e foram para o quarto onde fizeram as pazes do jeito que ele mais gostava, assim como ela.

Com esses pensamentos ele abriu um sorriso antes de apalpar o outro lado da cama, olhou para o lado quando não encontrou o que esperava.

– Mione... – ele murmurou ficando meio ereto sobre os cotovelos. – Olhos de mel...? – chamou novamente um pouco mais alto.

Ele se levantou, colocou uma cueca, então foi descendo as escadas desleixadamente e sonolento, enquanto mexia os cabelos ruivos.

– Hermione, amor, onde você esta? –perguntou quando percebeu que ela não estava na sala, nem na cozinha.

Notou que o cafe estava pronto e servido-se, sorriu. _"Deve ter ido fazer algo no ministério, ela não descansa nem nos finais de semana!"_ pensou. Sentou-se na pequena mesa da cozinha para tomar seu café.

Já na sua terceira torrada com geleia foi que reparou no bilhete de baixo do pequeno açucareiro, retirou-o de lá e leu sorrindo.

 _"Bom dia meu amor,_

 _Não tinha suco de abobora que você tanto gosta, então eu saí para comprar._

 _Volto logo,_

 _Te amo._

 _P.S: Acho que descobri como deixar minha comida sempre saborosa."_

Assim que acabou de ler, sorrindo debilmente de orelha a orelha, escutou um _crack_ abafado vindo do quintal da casa.

Hermione chegará.

Ela entrou sem saber que o marido já estava acordado, tirou os sapatos, o cachecol e o casaco, ventava forte naquela manhã de inverno. Foi para a cozinha fazendo seu habitual coque frouxo nos cabelos cacheados, um pouco maiores que o normal, e levou o suco recém-comprado para cozinha.

– Ronald! – ela disse estupefata após o susto de notar ele ali sorrindo para ela. Ele sorriu ainda mais quando escutou ela falar seu nome, havia um jeito especial dela dizê-lo, um jeito só dela que ele amava.

– Bom dia olhos de mel! – ele disse ainda sorrindo. Era impossível não sorrir de volta.

– Você estava dormindo, então resolvi fazer o café da manhã, ai eu notei que não havia suco de abobora, e eu sei que você ama suco de abobora, então eu sair para comprar. – ela disse andando pelo cômodo para guarda o suco, corada pelo apelido singelo que ganhou dele, ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Eu sei. Eu li o bilhete. – ele indicou com a cabeça o pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa com a letra caprichada dela.

Ela continuou de pé em frente a ele enquanto ele ainda comia. Não se acostumara a ter ele tão dela, gostava de admirar cada gesto seu, ate os pequenos detalhes, ele estava cada dia mais bonito, o que parecia ser impossível aos seus olhos.

Ela parou de observa-lo quando notou o seu olhar intenso sobre ela.

– Por que esta me olhando desse jeito, Ron? – ela disse se sentando de frente a ele meio constrangida.

– Porque eu não consigo parar de lembrar a noite passada. – ele sorriu malicioso.

– Ronald! – ela ralhou desviando o olhar para que ele não a visse suas bochechas adquiriram o leve tom rosado.

– Ah Hermione! Estamos casados há meses, e você ainda fica tímida quando eu falo sobre nossa vida intima de casal? – falou entre o divertido e o indignado.

– Eu sei, eu sei. É só que às vezes parece tão surreal, eu e você, juntos, casados... Como uma família. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Pensei que para ser uma família teríamos que ter filhos.

–Sim, mas, nós estamos caminhando para isso não é? Quer dizer, eu sei que é cedo para falar sobre isso, mas...

– Eu não acho cedo, por mim poderíamos fazer nosso campeão agora mesmo. – ele sorriu e ela revirou os olhos se levantando indo em direção a pia.

– Mas será possível homem! Você só pensa nisso? – ela murmurou enquanto lavava as mãos.

– A culpa é sua! Quem mandou ser irresistivelmente linda? – ele disse abraçando-a por trás, lhe dando beijos no pescoço.

– Rony, para! Estamos atrasados. – protestou.

– Atrasados? Para o que exatamente?

– Para o trabalho ora essa!

– Hermione! –ele disse virando-a de repente para ele, com um ar risonho. – hoje é sábado!

– Ah... Eu havia me esquecido. – corou novamente.

– Percebe-se. Mas eu não, sabe por quê? – ela maneou a cabeça de uma maneira inocente, lembrando uma criancinha – Porque eu amo os sábados! – ele disse colocando a cabeça da morena para repousar em seu peito, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

– E por que você ama os sábados? – ela disse meio risonha, se aconchegando mais no abraço.

– Porque nos sábados eu posso namorar a minha esposa o dia todo. – ele fez questão de ir beija-la, mas ela impediu colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

– Não se esqueça do almoço na casa da sua mãe, Ron. – advertiu. Ele pareceu pensar e respondeu.

– Tudo bem, porque agora ainda são nove e trinta e três, o que é tempo suficiente para colocar nosso pequeno campeão a caminho.

– Ou campeã. – falou rindo.

– Ou campeã – concordou. – Então olhos de mel, vamos? – ele disse galante, afastando um pouco dela e fazendo uma reverencia.

Ela sorriu concordando e o beijou. Ron havia amadurecido muito desde a época de Hogwarts, e ela se orgulhava tanto disso, ele ainda era o Ron bobão que fazia gracinhas, que a irritava com seus comentários desnecessários, ou com seu ciúme excessivo por ela, mas se não fosse assim ela não o amaria tanto.

Por isso tinha certeza que fosse menino ou menina que tivessem, seria bem muito vindo, porque seria fruto daquele imenso amor dos dois.

Então naquela manhã de sábado Rose Weasley foi posta a bordo, para nascer nove meses depois, fazendo de Ron o pai mais babão do mundo bruxo e Hermione a mulher mais feliz.

 _Haviam enfim começado a família Granger Weasley._


End file.
